Life Has Its Ups and Downs
by RatedDoubleRKO
Summary: When Sam drops off this new 2 year old, what will Randy do to take care of his 2 children? And what happens when Ric Flair's daughter comes back into Randy's life? Randy Orton/OC
1. How can this day get any worse

**~Hey guys, this new story has been in my head forever and I just thought I'd get it out there in the open. Hope you like it, please review. ~**

**Summary:**** 2 years after Randy Orton and Samantha Speno got divorced Randy finds out that he has another child. When Sam drops off this new 2 year old off, what will Randy do to take care of his 2 children?**

**Chapter 1: Could This Day Get Any Worse?**

"John! I need your help. I don't know what to do." I said breathing heavily.

"Whoa, slow down. Randy why do you need my help?"

"John, Sam called and said something about having another baby. We have been divorced for two years now and she's trying to tell me I have a two year old little boy. That's impossible. Alana is my only child, I don't have another."

"Well, Randy, you might want to consider the possibility that you could have another child. I mean you and Sam were pretty busy a couple weeks before the whole divorce thing."

"I know, but I can barely care for Alana. How can she expect me to pay child support?"

"Well, I don't know what to tell you, I've never been in this type of situation before. Sorry man."

"It's fine." I said, and then hurried off toward Cody Rhodes and Manu.

"Randy, Manu and I have been thinking, we don't wanna be in your little posse anymore." said Cody.

"Why? You two don't want to be become big starts like I did?"

"No, we don't want to turn into a helpless guy who can't take care of his child." Then they walked off.

_They are right. I am a helpless guy who can't take care of my daughter. _I thought. I walked off to find Candice and Mickie playing dress-up with Alana. Alana looked up at me.

"Daddy, can we go home now?" the four year old asked me.

"Not yet Angel, but soon. Are you getting tired?" I said picking her up.

"Ya, daddy, I want to sleep in my bed tonight."

"Okay, Candy, Mickie, can you two tell Steph that I'm gunna head home? Please."

"Yeah, we can do that. Bye Randy, bye Alana." They said waving.

"Bye bye." Said Alana, who soon fell asleep in my arms.

As I walked through the halls I was met by my old buddy Shawn, who was walking Cameron to the locker room.

"Hey Randy, how's it goin?" He said in a whisper.

"Ohh, we are getting by. Sam left me a voicemail that said that I had a 2 year old boy now."

"Oh Wow! I have to take Cameron to get his stuff, if you need anything go right ahead and give me a call. I'll be happy to help."

"Okay, thanks Shawn." I said and then started walking out the door to my Hummer.

We drove all the way home to St. Louis in a matter of 2 hours. When I opened the door to the house I almost dropped Alana. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There right in front of me was….

**Sorry for the Cliffhanger…I'll update more soon I promise.**


	2. 3's a crowd

**Chapter 2**

There right in front of me was…a little boy, sleeping in a basket. _Sam, Sam, Sam…_I thought. _How do you expect me to take care of both of them?_ I put Alana down and told her to go to her room and get ready for bed. After she left I picked up the basket and put it on the table. There was a note from Sam:

_**Dear Randy, **_

_**Here is your son, his name is Tatum Lane. Tate for short. He goes by either. He will eat anything you give him and he sleeps like no other. I didn't pack any of his toys so he will probably need to use Alana's for now, until you can go and buy him some. He likes toy cars. He is almost all the way potty trained, but I didn't think that u would need his potty chair and that you could buy one yourself so I didn't send it. He has a couple of pairs of clothes in the basket with him and his blanket. You have to sing to him at night for him to go to bed, usually Rock a' bye Baby or some lullaby that makes Alana go to sleep. I don't want to have anything to do with you or the kids anymore so please don't write back and when the kids get older please don't tell them where I am. I will send child support monthly to help you along for the first year, but then I am done. **_

_**P.S. he was a premature baby of 3 months so he is small for his age.**_

_**Have a nice life Randy,**_

_**Samantha Speno**_

I tore up the note and threw it away. _ Samantha always has to have it her way and doesn't know anything about being a parent or how to even write a freaking letter. I will show her. Ya, I'll show her how good of a father I can be with out any help from her fat butt. I can be a better dad than she was ever as a wife, daughter, and mother. I'll show her._ I thought.

I picked up the sleeping child and walked him to my room and put him in my bed. Then, I walked to Alana's room to tuck her in.

"Daddy? Is that my little brother?" She asked me as I put the blankets over her.

"Yes, baby, it is. His name is Tatum, and your mommy doesn't want to take care of him. So we are going to take care of him. Do you think you can help me with that?"

"Ya, I have always wanted a little brother. I wouldn't have minded a sister either…" She said yawning.

"Well, you got a brother now you need to show how good of a sister you can be okay?"

"Yes, daddy…love you, goodnight." She said closing her eyes.

"Love you too sweetie…" I said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

I went back into my room and watched my sleeping son. _He looks exactly like me. Alana and he don't even look like Sam. They look like me. I don't know how I am going to do this. I am going to need a lot of help. _I said sighing. I picked him up and rocked him back and forth and started singing Rock a' bye baby.

"Rock a bye baby in the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bow brakes the cradle will fall and down will come baby cradle and all." I sang 3 times. Then I laid him right beside me and I fell asleep watching him.

"Daddy, daddy!!! Wake up. The baby is awake and he keeps staring at me." I could hear Alana say.

"What?" I said yawning.

"He won't stop staring at me. I don't know what I'm doing to make him do it, but he is. Then he laughs. Do I look weird or something daddy?" She asked me grabbing my hand.

"No sweetie, you look fine. Did you take a bath already?" I said putting a shirt on.

"Yeah, I did. The water was really hot though so I didn't stay in long."

"That's fine sweetie. Do you think you can help me give the little one a bath?"

"I don't know daddy, can you get him to stop staring at me?" She said looking at Tatum.

"Sweetie I can't make him stop, but it will be fine. He likes you probably, that's why he is staring so just let him. He is just interested. Maybe later you can show him your toys." I said picking Tatum up and taking him to the bathtub. I bathed him and then we ate breakfast. The phone rang so I answered and it was Mr. McMahon, so I made Alana take Tatum to his room and play with him.

"Randy, I've been hearing rumors that you have a second child. Are these rumors true?"

"Yes, they are." I said with my head down.

"Do you think you can handle your job along with your kids? I mean you are on a roll and I don't want you to ruin this roll with having problems in your personal life."

"Vince, I can handle it. Don't worry about me I can do this, I promise." I said and walked out.

"I sure hope you can Randy." Vince said sighing.


	3. Back to Work

**Chapter 3**

Raw

I walked into the arena with Alana in hand and Tatum in my arms. I walked to my locker room and saw that I was sharing it with Shawn this week. He was unpacking Cameron's bag trying to find his toys when he looked up and saw me.

"So Randy, this is the little man?" He said looking at Tate.

"Yeah, it is. He's been really good actually. I thought he might be fussy, but he's not."

"Well, he sure looks like you. Doesn't look like Sam at all, that's good, because she wasn't all that pretty Randy, to be honest."

"Hahaha, your funny Shawn. Hey do you think that Alana and Tate could stay here with Cameron and play? I really don't want the divas drooling over him." I said laughing.

"Yeah, sure. That would be fine. Rebecca is going to drop off Cheyenne later because I won the custody fight to get her last week."

"Wow, that's great Shawn. I have got to go now. You two be good you got that?" I said touching Alana's nose.

"Yes, daddy." They both said in unison. I gave them both a kiss and walked out of the room. I walked passed many wrestlers who just stared at me. _They know, but I don't care. I'm going to make it through this. _I thought as I passed them. I sighed then knocked on the door that I was standing in front of.

"Come in." a familiar voice said. I walked in to see Stephanie McMahon, my best friend who's a girl. She was sitting in her desk.

"Hey, Steph, I was wondering about my match tonight against Cena. Do you think you could maybe get a different match? Because I really need to go and get Tate some stuff from Wal-Mart." I said looking around the room.

"NO! I can't change your match. This is a one in a lifetime match for the arena. I mean it's an I quit match and the first ever that has been on RAW. This deserves a main event spot. I'll have one of the divas go and get some stuff for you." She said.

"Okay, thanks. I'll see you later then. Bye." I said sighing and then walking out. I walked into Triple H, who was going to Stephanie's office.

"Hey, how's the new kid?" he asked.

"Okay, he's actually not very fussy at all. I don't know why she didn't want him he's not that hard to take care of, but that's just Sam for ya. Too lazy to do anything."

Triple H gave me a pat on my back and headed for the office. I went back to my locker room to find Cameron, Alana, and Tate playing with Cameron's toy cars. Tate yawned and then saw me. He got up and walked over to me and held his hands up for me to pick him up.

"Bud, why don't you ask me to hold you? Why do you just hold out your hands? Your almost 3 years old Bud. Your not going to be able to do this forever." I said picking him up. He nuzzled his head into my shoulder and before I knew it he was sound asleep. I went and laid him down on the couch and put his blanket on him. After I tucked him in, Alana came up tugging my sleeve.

"Daddy, Tate doesn't talk very much. I tried talking to him, but all he would do was stare at me."

"Yeah sweetheart, I've realized that. I'm going to figure out why he is doing all that, but it's going to take some time." I said smiling down at her. "Now, go back and play with Cameron. I'm going to go get ready for my match, see you in a little bit." I said kissing her on the cheek.

I walked out to the gorilla position when I saw my friend Jeff Hardy and his girl Mickie James talking to each other. I walked over to them said hi and we talked for a little bit and then I heard my music. I went out in my normal way and then I heard crying. I looked up at the titantron and saw someone, a girl, holding Tate. It didn't show her face, but I knew who it was. This wasn't part of the storyline at all. I ran out as Cena started his theme. I ran to my locker room and the door was opening. Right there standing in front of me was…


	4. Look Who's Back

**Chapter 4**

It was Sam.

"What are you doing here?" I said to her.

"I want him back, and I'm going to take him." She said trying to get passed me.

"No, you can't have him. You gave him to me and said that you didn't want him. He is mine, now leave." I sad taking Tate from her.

"You will pay Orton, you will pay. He will be mine, you'll see." She said and walked away. I gave Tate to Shawn and ran back out to my match. Cena was waiting for me. He tried to shake my hand, but being a heel I don't do that kind of thing, so I gave him an eye poke and we got started. There were chairs, tables, ladders, about anything that we could possibly find in the ring. We were throwing punches back and forth until I got him in the ropes.

"I quit, I quit, I quit." Cena said chokingly. I let the ropes go and watched Cena fall to the ground. The ref raised my hand and announced me winner. I then walked back to where Shawn was.

"Nice match, best I've seen from you in quite a while."

"Yeah, well, I was burning off steam from Sam being here and all." I said breathing tirelessly from my match. "She said I was going to pay, and that she would have him when the time comes. Shawn, I don't know what to do. She gave him to me and now she's going to try and take him away from me. I don't know what to do."

"Well, you gotta stay tough man; I went through all this to get Cheyenne from Rebecca. It worked, so all you gotta do is stay tough." He said giving me a pat on my back and giving Tate to me. I walked into the locker room and Alana got Tate and her things ready. We headed out to head for the next arena, which was in St. Louis. So we were good, we could go home and I could have my dad come and take care of them while I wrestled.

On the way home, I couldn't get the thought out of my head about how Sam said that Tate would be hers. I thought and thought the whole time we traveled. Alana fell asleep soon after we left, but Tate stayed awake the whole time. I couldn't understand how he just never talked at all.

"Tate? You want to come sit up here with me?" I asked him turning around and looking at him. He nodded his head and I pulled over. I got his car seat and set it up in the front. I put him in it and went back to my side and got in.

"So, do you like Cameron and Cheyenne?"

"Yes." Was all he said.

"I see, that's good that you're making friends." We sat in silence for awhile until he broke it.

"Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Me too, you like McDonalds?" I asked him.

"Yeah, a lot. I want nuggets!" he screamed. We both laughed as we pulled into the drive-thru of McDonalds.

"Hi, your total is $8.50. And I'll give you your food at this window, because our other window is broken."

"Okay." I said looking in her eyes. She was beautiful, and for some odd reason I had never met her before.

"Here you go sir, have a nice day." She said smiling. I smiled back and left. Tate looked up at me and smiled. "She's pretty daddy. I think she likes you."

"You think? Everyone likes me, Bud. She was very pretty though." I said smiling. We ate our food and then drove to my house. We got out and I carried Alana to her room and Tate walked beside me. I gave her a kiss on her forehead and Tate and I went into the living room.

"So, what do you like to watch?" I asked trying to start a conversation with my son.

"I like all shows. We can watch what you want to watch." He said grabbing his blanket and climbed onto the couch beside me. I nodded and got up and grabbed an old tape of mine. I put it in the VCR.

"This is a tape of me when I was younger. It's my 13th birthday." I said pushing play. We watched until a girl popped up on the screen.

"Hey, Randy, just wanted to wish you a happy birthday." She said. Tate grabbed the remote and pressed stop.

"Daddy, she looks like the girl at McDonalds." He said pointing.

"That's Erynn; she was my best friend until she moved to New York." I said sighing.

"Dad, look though. She is the girl from McDonalds. Didn't the girl look familiar to you?"

"Yeah, she did. But it can't be Erynn, can it?"

**~Hey guys, I'd really love some reviews. Ya, Tate doesn't seem like a 2 year old. He probably seems to smart for that, but he learned a lot from just listening. We will get to that later on in the story. But for right now, I hope you guys liked it and please review. I'll be writing another story once I get this one up. Thanks for Reading bye! ~**

**~HardyGurl21~**


	5. Forever is Too Long

**~Hey, in the last chapter I said I was going to be writing another story, well I meant I was going to write another chapter. But I'm kinda having a few problems. I don't really know how I'm going to get Randy and Erynn to talk again. I'm going to try this out, but if you don't like it please tell me. Oh I also need reviews; I can't go on with only one review. So please, please, please review. Well here goes nothing, hope you like it. ~**

**Chapter 5**

As I lay there in bed I think about if that really could have been Erynn. _I mean she did look like her, but what if I'm just getting my hopes up. Erynn and I were the best of friends. I couldn't ask for more out of her. We ended up dating for a couple of months, but then she moved. She said she would keep in touch, but I only got one call, and that was the day after she left to tell me that she had made it. She never called after that. But wait. She wrote me a letter not to long ago, maybe 3 months. It has her address, if only I knew were it was I would write or well maybe even go and visit her. Oh! I remember._

I ran down the stairs past Alana and Tate's room and went out into the garage. I went to the back and opened up the storage door. I put everything in here when Sam and I got divorced so she wouldn't take anything. I went through boxes and boxes of letters just to find it, but I never did. I spent hours out there. I never found it though. I then thought again. _My dresser. _I put everything back and ran back to my room. I started going through every single drawer I had. Then in my last drawer I hear it. It crinkled. I saw it and picked it up. Right there on the front. Smack dab in the corner, was her address. I decided to read it again just to make sure it was her. It said:

_Dear __Randy__, _

_I know we haven't talked in forever, and I am very very sorry about that. I have been so busy with singing and songwriting that I just haven't had time to call. I hope you can forgive me. Oh, and we moved back to St. Louis. I have been hoping maybe that in this big town I would at least see you, but I guess you have been super busy with your job. I mean you're a WWE wrestler. You have been dreaming to be that all your life and now you've got it. I'm impressed. I was hoping that maybe we could catch up sometime and hang out. I heard that you got married to that Samantha chick we always hated as kids. But hey I can't blame you, she was pretty. Well, if you want to talk here's my cell. 1-486-325-4319. Call me! _

_Yours truly,_

_Erynn Lei Flair_

You're probably thinking your crazy Randy for having a friend, who is Ric Flair's daughter and never talk to her. Well that's how it is sometimes you know**.** Well anyways. I picked up my cell and called her number. One ring, two rings, three?

"Hello?" someone said in a tired voice.

"Erynn?"

"Um, yeah, who is this?"

"Its Randy, remember?"

"Randy?!? Oh My God! I haven't heard your voice since I don't know when." She said getting excited.

"Yeah, well, I called because I think I saw you earlier today. Do you work at McDonalds?"

"Yeah, yeah, I do. Wait, I did see you. You had a little boy with you? And a little girl in the back?"

"Yeah, my son and my daughter."

"I didn't know you had kids. Well, your dad called and told me about the divorce, I didn't know that you had kids with her though, but hey that's okay. Do you want to get together and meet up tomorrow maybe?"

"Well, I have to wrestle, but I was thinking. Would you like to have a front row seat by my family?"

"Yes!!!! I would love that. Now, I have to go to bed before I wake my roomies up. See you tomorrow Randy Boo."

"You too Elei." I said hanging up the phone. _Wow! I get to see her again. I can't wait. Alana and Tate are going to love her. I mean I love her, so they will too. Okay, well I better get to bed. _I walked up to my room and lay down on my bed. I lay there and think about Erynn and tomorrow until I finally fall asleep.

**~Hey everyone hope you liked it. I know it wasn't the best, but its getting there. I'll write another very shortly. Review please. ~**


	6. Blue Crush

**Chapter 6**

"Alana! Tate! Get up, we are going to go see Erynn." I screamed down the hall. They both walked out of their rooms stretching and yawning.

"I thought I told you to be ready? I came in earlier and told you we were leaving and now we are going to be late so go get ready." I said turning them around toward their rooms. "But Daddy?"

"No buts Tate go!" I said pointing to his room. I turned around and went to the kitchen and made breakfast for the kids. I made French toast while they were coming into the kitchen and grabbing a chair.

"Daddy, why so early? Why can't you and Erynn meet later?" Alana asked.

"Well, we have to get to the water park early if you want to get it reserved for us and some of your friends." I said to the two wide eyed kids.

"Water Park!!!" They both said in unison.

"Yeah, water park, now come on. We have to go get Cameron, Cheyenne, Aurora, and Murphy." I said picking them up and running toward the hummer. We were all laughing when we finally got to the car. I put them down and they opened the doors and got into their car seats. They talked the whole time we were driving so I got to think about spending time with Erynn. I mean this is the first time we have seen each other in forever. I'm kinda nervous. It's going to be okay though, no interruptions, fun all day for the kids and catch up day for Erynn and I.

We picked up all the kids and Shawn, Hunter, and Stephanie decided to come and watch the kids so Erynn and I could talk. We were all piled in my hummer when we got to the water park. Erynn was there waiting for us. She ran up to me when I got out.

"Randy!" she squealed.

"Hey, Erynn. How are you doing?" I said hugging her.

"I'm great; this is going to be fun. I can't wait to…Oh! Hey you two." She said looking behind me at Alana and Tate. Alana stayed behind me while Tate came up and said hi. "I'm Tate."

"It's nice to meet you Tate, who's that behind your daddy?"

"That's my sissy, her name is Alana."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet both of you. You two look so much like your daddy." She said smiling up at me.

"Well, we better get into the pool." I said to the kids. "Why don't you two go jump in. I'll be in there later." They nodded and ran to the pool and jumped in. We watched them for awhile then walked over to the chairs.

"So, Randy, you're all big and bad on Raw now. How do you like it?" she asked trying to start a conversation.

"It's great. I love it, but at times it's hard not having anyone to take care of the little ones, but I'm dealing with it."

"Well when you're around here I can always help. I love kids. This is really awkward." She said blushing.

"Why?" I asked looking at her.

"Well, it's so hard talking to you. I mean we are all grown up and this is the first time we have seen each other in forever. I just don't know what to say."

"Well, don't say anything. We can have fun without words." I said with a smirk. I grabbed her and ran and jumped in the pool. She screamed until she went under water then I don't know where she went because the next thing I knew was that I was getting dunked. I came up choking and spitting out water.

"Payback Orton!" I heard her yell at me from the other side of the pool. She was getting out.

"Hey, you can't get out now. We just got in, come on." I said swimming over to where she was.

"And what do I get out of it? I mean what am I going to get if I stay in?"

"Your favorite line, works every time, um…I'll give you a kiss."

"Don't get your hopes up. We aren't like that."

"We could be."

"No, not now."

"Well, stay in, please?"

"Fine, but lets go play with the kids." She said jumping back in beside me. We swam side by side until we got to the kids. Alana and Tate came and jumped on me and tried dunking me. I went under just to make them laugh, and then I pulled Erynn under with me. We ended up inches from each others faces. We stared at each other and I wanted to kiss her so bad. I was about to when someone jumped in beside us. We came up and I went over to Alana and Tate and we started playing Marco Polo. She came over and smiled at me and we played for hours until the kids decided to get out so us adults could go to the deep end and play.

Stephanie and Erynn got out and started sunbathing. Hunter, Shawn, and I started showing off on the diving boards. Hunter ended up doing a belly flop and getting out because he hurt. Shawn and I played chicken and I won because Shawn couldn't do a double back flip, he ended on his back, which hurt him too. He got out and sat by Stephanie while I went over to the side and talked to Erynn who was putting her feet in the pool.

"You having fun?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I am, this has been really fun Randy. Thanks for asking me to come. I owe you big time."

"Oh, don't worry about it. You don't owe me anything, just coming here with me was enough."

"Okay, but I really would like to make it up to you."

"No, Erynn, you don't need to. This was the day for me and you to catch up and we have. We know a lot about each other now and hopefully we will be seeing each other way more now. Right?"

"Yeah, definitely." She said.

We stayed for a little bit longer and then we all went out to eat lunch and then dropped everyone off to go and get ready for Raw that night. Erynn decided to go with me to take the kids to my parents and then I dropped her off.

"I'll see you tonight." I said to her.

"Yeah, thanks for today Randy, it was great." She said giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem, see you later, bye." I said pulling out of her driveway.

_I know the kiss wasn't a big deal and all to her, but I was going crazy inside. Now, I got to go get ready for tonight, and I'm going to get McMahon to check Erynn out, maybe she can come and be like her dad, for the WWE._

_**~Hey, hope you liked the chapter. Review. Tell me what you want and maybe I'll put it in the next chapter. The next chapter will be about Raw. ~**_


	7. Confrontation with the Chairman

Chapter 7

RAW Main Event

"So, I am going to be fighting Triple H tonight, but see I don't want just a typical Orton vs. Hunter match. I want something special, like let's say something or someone hanging in that cage above us. It could be locked and which ever one of us gets to the cage and unlocks it and gets the thing out wins." I said walking around in the ring.

'No chance! No chance in…'

"NO! No! What are you doing here? I thought I got rid of you."

"Oh, no. You can not get rid of me. I own this business and I own you. You can't get rid of me no matter how hard you try Orton." Vince said walking to the ring. "What I came out here for though was to tell you that the match of yours that you just mentioned might actually work out, but none of the divas want to be put up there. So that means we will use a young lady out of the crowd, but who?" Vince said looking around the arena. He got out and walked over to a girl in the front row. "How about you young lady? Would you like to be apart of this match?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not?" she said looking over at me and then back at Vince.

"Okay and what is your name?"

"Erynn Lei…Erynn Lei Flair." She said.

"Oh, wow! Everyone there is a Flair in the house. You sound so proud of that name. You must be Ric's only daughter."

"Yes, I am…and do you have a problem with my name? Because you could always just kick me out if it's really that bad." Erynn said crossing her arms.

"No, no, no, I just didn't think you would be so proud, I mean your dad retired."

"Yeah, because you made him. Vince, I'm not stupid so don't pull that crap on me."

"Calm down Erynn. Now, for this match we are going to be hanging you up in that cage. Whoever wins will help you out and then you will walk backstage with them. Got that?"

"Yes, I got that. Now put me up there." She said looking over at me. Vince grabbed her arm and walked her past me. "Good job." I whispered to her. I saw her smile and walk with Vince.

The match

Erynn's POV

The match was pretty boring from where I was. Randy had gained control for most of the part and was actually climbing now. Triple H pulled him down and it went back and forth through out the whole thing until Randy RKO'ed Hunter and started climbing really fast. He got to the lock and he asked me for one of my bobby pins. I gave him one and he picked the lock. He grabbed me and climbed down the ladder very slowly so we wouldn't fall. The bell rang and the referee lifted Randy's hand and Randy grabbed my hand and helped me out of the ring and walked me backstage.

"That was great Erynn. How did you know to act like that?"

"Well, to be honest I wasn't acting, but if you think that, that's okay." She grabbed my arm a little bit tighter as we walked past some of the superstars.

"How do you stand all these people?" she asked me staring around at everyone.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just used to it." I said smiling down at her.

"You know what Randy?"

"What?"

"You're pretty sexy out there in the ring." She said giggling.

"Well, thank you. You were pretty hot sitting up there in that cage. It was like our own little scene from Romeo and Juliet. Hey, I forgot to ask you something earlier. Do you want to hang out with me, like without the kids?"

"You mean like a date?"

Randy's POV

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." I said looking around.

"Sure, I would like that."

"Okay, I will pick you up at around 7 Friday night. If you're free that day."

"Yes, that's perfect. I will see you then. Thanks again Randy." She said giving me a hug.

"No problem, oh, but I forgot to give you something." I said reaching into my bag. "McMahon told me to give this to you. I hope you like it." I said running off.

Erynn's POV

I was ecstatic when I saw what was inside the letter. It was a letter that was asking me to come and join the WWE. I went crazy inside. I would be with Randy, and I would be making my dad proud by following in his footsteps. I guess we will wait and see where fate leads me.


	8. Kiss of the Past

**Chapter 8**

_**Erynn's POV**_

**2 Months Later**

"Randy, oh Randy… are you in there?" Stacy asked knocking on Randy's locker room door. The door opened and Stacy saw a girl in about her mid twenties standing there.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I was kind of looking for Randy, are you his new chick for the day?" She said with a smirk.

"No, I'm his girlfriend; we have been dating since I came to Raw. May I ask who you are?"

"I'm Stacy Keibler and you are?"

"Erynn Lei Flair, Ric's daughter."

"Ah, yes, I already knew who you were I was just checking. Now where is Randy?" Stacy asked pushing me out of the way.

"He is in the shower, Tate is trying to sleep if you don't mind quieting down." I said covering Tate up.

"Is he yours?"

"No, he's Randy's and so is she." I said pointing to the little girl on the couch.

"What's her name?"

"Alana, she's four, and Tate is two."

"Oh, how cute…well tell Randy I stopped by."

"Yeah, no problem." I said slamming the door shut. When I turned around Randy was staring at me in a towel. He kind of smirked and went back into the bathroom. I followed him and stood right in the doorway. He looked in the mirror and sighed, finally turning towards me.

"What?" he said grabbing me and lifting me onto the counter.

"Well, this girl came by and she was looking for you I don't really remember her. She made me mad. She is evil." I said pouting.

"What did she look like?"

"She was a blonde, tall, pretty, someone who seems your type." I said looking at the ground.

"Babe, you're my type, and nothing is going to chance that. Did she tell you her name?" he said holding my hand.

"Yeah, it's Stacy…Stacy Keibler."

"Stacy what?!?!" he said running out of the locker room. I sighed and jumped down form the counter. I grabbed my cell phone and called my dad.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad, how are you doing?"

"I'm good, what's wrong?"

"Well, I'm very confused. I mean, this girl came while Randy was in the shower and when he got out, I told him and he just ran off." I sighed.

"Who was it?"

"Stacy Keibler, I don't even know who she is."

"Well, she is Randy's ex, the one before Sam. She is a witch when it comes to competing for Randy. You better stay tough, but keep an eye on Randy; he might do something stupid if she seduces him."

"Yes, daddy. Okay, I will, I love you, thanks bye."

"Bye." Then the phone went dead.

I took the kids to Mickie and she played with them while I went to search for Randy. When I finally found him he was sitting at a table with Stacy and a couple of the other superstars. He looked my way and just as he was about to say my name I rolled my eyes and walked away.

_**RANDY"S POV**_

"Hey, it was nice seeing you Stace, but I have to go, I'll se you around." I said walking off in Erynn's direction. I saw her pull my locker room door shut and I could hear her crying right by the door. I sat down in front of the door and started talking.

"Why are you crying Eli?"

"You didn't tell me she was your ex and you ran off without an explanation why." She said curling up on the floor leaning against the door. She sighed.

"I didn't know that I was supposed to, and I thought she might have said something bad to you. I'm sorry, can I come in? People are staring at me in a weird way."

No answer. I waited, and a moment later the door opened and she was standing there with red, puffy eyes. I grabbed her and hugged her. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. She calmed down and gave me a small peck on the lips.

"I hate that you have so many girls who are after you."

"You scared you going to have competition?"

"No, why would I?" I said punching his arm playfully.

"I don't know, but you don't have any."

"Well, I must since what's her face is back."

"Nah, she is my past, you're my present, and nothing will change that. I promise."

"Yeah, well, her first match is against me, are you going to go out there with me?" she asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? I'm with you all the way babe." I gave her a kiss on the forehead and she walked off to get her make up and hair done. When she was done we walked over to the gorilla position and waited. She kept looking around like something was going to jump out and attack her.

"Babe, what's wrong?" I said grabbing her hand.

"Nothing, I'm fine, lets go." She said pulling me out to the ring. We did our thing and waited for Stacy to come out. When she did and finally got into the ring she came over and whispered in my ear. Erynn then got in her face and yelled at her.

_**Erynn's POV**_

She whispered in his ear and I just went off on her. I yelled and then I finally shoved her. Randy grabbed me and made sure I wouldn't hit her until the match. The referee finally called for the bell and the match began. I hit her many times, but she still stood. I didn't know what to do so I looked at Randy and he screamed at me to turn around. I did and was able to dodge her kick. I tripped her and threw multiple punches at her. The referee pulled me away and I stood there waiting for her to get up. I was going to do m finisher (Which by the way is called Royal Mutilation.) It's like a stunner, but dirtier. She got up and I was just about to do it when she pushed me back and when I turned around I was met by a hugged heel. Everything went black and all I heard was "1…2…3…" and everyone was screaming. It wasn't good screaming either. I opened my eyes and Randy was kneeling beside me. I shut them and then opened them awhile later and she was kissing him. He pushed her away and looked over at me. I shook my head and rolled out of the ring and slowly made my way up the ramp.


	9. Back in Black

**Chapter 9**

Next Monday

Jerry Lawler- "Welcome to Monday Night Raw, tonight we have an amazing main event. Randy Orton against John Cena in and 'I quit' match. Before we head into the first match lets recap on what happened last Monday."

Michael Cole- "Well, Jerry, last week our Women's Champion got beat by the returning Stacy Keibler. Then she saw Stacy kiss Randy. Tonight we will be talking to Erynn via Satellite right before the main event."

Main Event

Jerry-"Erynn, its good to see you, how have you been?"

"I'm okay, Jerry, thanks for asking." I said as calmly as possible.

Jerry- "Your welcome, now can you tell us how you feel about last week and why you aren't here tonight?"

"Well, I really don't feel anything at all I mean I took a chance with Randy and I knew what could have happened and I fell a little to fast instead of giving it time and thinking about it. The reason I am not there tonight is for one if you cannot tell, I'm hurt and two, McMahon doesn't want Stacy to get hurt. The reason I asked to speak to you all was so I could tell Mr. Orton that it's over. So Orton, I know you can hear me, its over! I said smirking.

' I hear voices in my head, they come to me, they understand, they talk to me. They talk to me!'

"Whoa, baby, don't do this. She kissed me and you know you are just doing this because you don't want to try. Babe, we are going to have times like these. I mean life has its ups and downs, but we just have to get through it… together." he said. He then looked up at me. "Take me back."

"No, I want to see if you're really the one for me. Date her, and when I come back we will se if I should take you back.

"Fine." he said and then put the microphone down.

Randy's POV After the Match

"Randy, what's wrong?" Mickie said as I slammed the door to my hotel room.

"She broke up with me and told me to date Stacy. I don't like Stacy, nor do I want her. I want Erynn, but if that's what she wants I guess I will date her."

"Randy, she is probably very upset. I mean you would be too if Erynn's ex showed up and kissed her. Am I right?"

"Yes, I guess so. I still am going to do what she said. I'm going to date Stacy, since that's what Erynn wants."

"Okay, well the kids are asleep so you will be fine for the night."

"Thanks MJ, I don't know what I would do without you."

Mickie walked out and I went and sat next to the two sleeping kids. I tucked them in and then went and lay down on my bed. At around three I was woke up by the beeping of my cell. It was from Erynn, it said;

'Just so you know Orton, I will be watching you.'

I answered 'okay' and I never got a text back so I went to sleep.

Next Monday

"Well, Stace, now that we are back at the top what are we going to do to celebrate?" I said grabbing her around the waist and bringing her close to me.

"Well, Randy, I have a few ideas." she said about to kiss me when the lights went out. I heard Stacy scream and the lights came on. Stacy was on the ground, knocked out, and running up the ramp was a person who was in all black and had a mask on. I grabbed the microphone and screamed to the mystery person.

"Stop! Stop right there! Who do you think you are and why in the world are you here?" I said watching him run. He turned around and pointed to Stacy then to me and turned around and walked up the ramp.

"Get back here! He didn't listen to me so I threw the microphone down and ran over to Stacy who was beginning to move. I picked her up and took her backstage where I met a couple of the superstars.

"Did you see him?"

"See who? Randy what happened to Stacy?"

"She got attacked, didn't you see that guy who was in all black?

"Oh, yeah, why would a guy hurt Stacy though Randy? I think your imagining things."

"No, he attacked her, I swear." They shrugged and walked away. I took Stacy to the trainer and then went to talk to McMahon. I got to the office when I saw the masked figure out of the corner of my eye. I chased him down, but once he realized I was chasing him, he went and jumped into a car and drove off. That was my first encounter with the masked man and I know its not going to be the last.


	10. Friday Night Dinner

**Chapter 10**

**Randy's POV**

With Stacy in the hospital, I decided to go home for the weekend and spend some time with my family. My brother, Nathan, and his fiancée, Rachel came to visit. It was two days until Easter and we all decided that we would stay until Sunday after church. I knew the chances were high that Erynn would be there since after all, her brother was our preacher, but I was actually getting butterflies when I thought that I might be able to see her. I didn't tell anyone except my mom that I truly missed her no matter how much she hates me. My mom understood that its very difficult for me to get over someone who means so much and she told me that if I wanted something that I should at least try and get it. Therefore, I decided to call her up to see if she wanted to come over for lunch as friends.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Erynn, its Randy, please don't hang up I need to ask you something."

"What do you want Orton?"

"Well, the kids miss you and Tate hasn't said one word since you left and well they were wondering if you wanted to come over for supper."

"Orton, are you sure YOU don't want me there?"

"Of course I do, I mean we are friends right?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Is Stacy going to be there?"

"No, she is in the hospital. You will never…"

" Actually, I watched it. I know what happened and I am very sorry for what happened. It's a shame to know that a guy would actually hit Stacy."

"Yeah, well its just a part of life. So will you come?"

"I guess, but just for the kids."

"Yeah, just for the kids. How about I puck you up at six?"

"Actually, I can get there myself. I will see you around six."

"Okay, see you later, bye."

Erynn's POV

"Cya Orton." I wanted to tell him, I needed to tell him. I mean what am I supposed to say? And how in the world am I supposed to say it?

_"Randy, I know what happened to Stacy because well…no, no, no…Randy, I know who hurt Stacy…no, no, no… God, what am I supposed to do? Please help me."_

I said kneeling beside the counter. I need to get ready; I can't go looking like this. I am going to make him want me and I am going to make him regret ever laying eyes on Stacy.

**6:15-Orton Residence**

I saw Randy look out the window. Then when I was getting out I saw Alana and Tate running out the door grabbing onto me. I walked in the house with Tate in my arm and Alana's hand in the other. Randy looked up from the table at me and gave me a little smile.

"Sorry, I'm late. Traffic was crazy."

"Its fine, go ahead and sit down." Bob Orton motioned me to the chair across form Randy. Randy got up, took Tate from me, and put him in his high chair. We said grace and began eating.

After we finished, I helped Randy put the kids to bed and then we went and did the dishes.

"The little ones were so happy. That was the first time I had heard Tate talk since you left. They really missed you Erynn."

"Yeah, I missed them too. I miss coming over for dinner and washing these exact dishes and having these kind of talks with you." I said blushing.

"Yeah, me too… But the ting I have been thinking about is who in the world would hurt Stacy?"

"Um…Randy… about that…"

"What Erynn?"

"I…I heard some guys talking about it…"

"Who?"

"I don't know, they were in a room and I just overheard it."

"Oh, well, thanks."

Sorry, I better go, thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah, no problem. He gave me a hug and just as I was getting to the door, he stopped me.

"You forgot something."

"I did? I don't think I brought any…" He stopped me by planting a soft kiss on my lips. I deepened the kiss and then forced myself to stop.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. You better go." Randy said rubbing his hang on his arm.

"Yeah, bye Randy."


	11. Kisses mess up everything

**Chapter 11**

**Easter Monday**

"And that concludes our morning services. Have a great Easter." Daniel Flair said. Many people came up to my family and I to check out the kids I saw Erynn go through the door and I ran after her.

"Hey, Erynn, wait up." I said grabbing her arm.

"Oh, hey Randy. How are you doing?"

"I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm okay, ready to be back in the ring. I'm tired of sitting around here." she said starting to giggle.

"Yeah, the divas are nothing without you."

"I know, well hey, tell Stacy I hope she gets better. Have fun, bye." She said giving me a hug.

"Bye, I guess…" I said waving to her as she ran off in the rain.

Monday Night Raw

**Jerry- **"Wow, can you believe this Michael, the mystery person is actually here tonight. Maybe, just maybe we will see Randy and that mystery person in a Main Event Match tonight."

**Michael- **"That would be great, but I'm getting the feeling that it won't be good. I mean if Randy unmasks the stranger it might upset everyone."

Jerry- "Michael, are you saying you know who did this?"

**Michael- **"No, but I have some ideas."

**Jerry- **"Well, maybe we will find out now. Here comes Randy Orton."

Randy's POV

"Now, as you all know, last week Stacy got attacked by someone who was wearing a mask. Well, Stacy is in the hospital due to head and neck injuries that this mystery person's actions. We have Stacy on Via Satellite and she is going to see who did this to her. (Stacy comes up on the titration.) Now, come out here and face me like a man!" I said throwing the microphone down.

I started pacing back and forth in the ring. Then, I heard it. Ric Flair's music came on, but it was the remix with my theme entrance. Erynn came walking out.

"Randy, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting on the masked person to come out and fight me."

"Have you ever thought about who this person is and if they maybe might have had a reason for doing what they did to Stacy?"

"Well, no, but what man would hit a poor, defenseless woman?"

"You just think about that for a little bit Randy, and for you Stacy, grow up and stop being a baby. There isn't always going to be someone there to protect you." She said then dropped the microphone and walked out.

Then, everything went black. When the lights came on the mystery person was right in front of me. He wasn't as big as I thought he would have been. He was very small, like Rey, but it wasn't Rey. Rey was bigger around the waist.

"Who are you and what is the meaning of all of this?"

He stood there and just stared at me, but every so often, he would turn and look at Stacy.

"I said who are you!" I said getting in his face. He grabbed the microphone and pointed to Stacy.

"Your worst nightmare." he then dropped the microphone and lifted up part of his mask. He grabbed the back of my neck, pulled me toward him and kissed me. It finally sank in me that this mystery man was actually a mystery woman. The kiss sank in and it seemed so familiar. SHE pushed me away and ran out of the ring and then pointed at Stacy and ran backstage. I touched my lips and then looked up at Stacy. She was mad. I got out of the ring and headed backstage, still confused.

"Dude, you kissed a man," Shawn said to me. "I so didn't know you were like that."

"I'm not. It was a girl, and that kiss seemed so familiar."

"Oh, well I hope you find your 'mystery woman'," Shawn said using bunny ears. I rolled my eyes and walked toward John and Erynn, who happened to be talking to John.

"Hey, how's the search going?"

"Okay, I found out my mystery man is actually a girl. She kissed me, and don't tell Stace, but she was a great kisser." Erynn smiled, turned, and walked away.

"Oh, man, don't worry, I won't," John said.

"Thanks, I'll see you later," I said walking off after Erynn. I followed her and she finally turned when she noticed that I was behind her.

"You know something, I know you do. I have my eyes on you Flair." I said smiling at her. "Who is the mystery girl?"

"Me." she said smiling back.

"Hahaha, your not going to tell me are you?"

"I just did."

"Yeah, I'm sure it was you, your hurt and you wouldn't hurt Stacy like that."

"Yeah, you got me. I wouldn't do that," she said shrugging at me.

"Ha, I'm not as stupid as I look, Erynn."

"I know, well I will see you next Monday, bye," she said giving me a hug. She walked out of the building and I turned back to my locker room.

"Daddy, we saw Erynn!" Alana yelled at me when I walked into my locker room.

"You did?" I said picking them up into a big hug. "That's great."

"She loves you daddy, she said so." Tate said.

"She does?"

"Yeah, she said something like, you make her feel complete." Alana said.

"Oh, well, you ready to go home?"

"Yes, we are tired."

"I bet you are, lets get your stuff." I said giving each of them a little bag. We walked out to the hummer and we went to the airport. We boarded the plane and the two kids fell asleep. I just sat there and waited until I was finally going to be home and taking a break. Stacy would be getting out of the hospital and would come to St. Louis to stay with me. Then, I thought of Erynn and what she would be doing on her break. She would probably be out partying with John and all of her other friends. I so wish I could go out, party, and get drunk with my friends, but I have two big responsibilities or well they are little, but they are the biggest responsibilities that I have ever had.


	12. Bye Stacy, Hello Erynn

**Chapter 12**

**St. Louis- 2 days later**

"So this is what your home looks like. It doesn't really seem like its your style." Stacy said walking into my home.

"Well, Sam and I decorated it when we were engaged. Its sorta a mix of our styles."

"And you haven't bothered to redecorate?"

"No, I haven't been home and I like it."

"Oh, well, maybe we should change it up a bit."

"Stacy, you barely walked in and now you want to redecorate?"

"Sorry, its just, oh, never mind," she said starting to walk after me. She looked around at everything and would make a face or a weird sound at just about everything. I just rolled my eyes. I went and lay down on the couch and watched Law and Order: SVU, I don't know where Stacy went, but she was probably somewhere gagging at some picture. I fell asleep.

**Alana's POV**

"Haha, you will never catch me Tate!" I yelled at Tate. I looked back to see where he was and I hit someone and fell.

"Hey! Watch where your going, you little brat."

"Sorry Stacy, I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, whatever. Why don't you go to your room and play, instead of bothering me," she said when Tate came running up.

"Alana, I…"

"Be quiet, you two are so spoiled, go to your rooms! Brats." I started crying and Tate did to. He went to his room, but I ran to the living room where I saw my daddy sleeping.

"Daddy, daddy wake up." I said tugging on his shirt. He moved and looked at me.

"Hey baby doll, why you crying?" He said wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Stacy yelled at me and Tate and she called us spwoided bwats."

"She did?"

"Yes…"

"Come here!" We heard Stacy scream. She ran into the living room. "Oh, hi."

**Randy's POV**

"Alana, why don't you go to Tate's room and tell him a story. Stacy and I have to talk."

"Okay, daddy," she said running to Tate's room.

"Get out of my house."

"Randy, I…"

"Now."

"But, Randy."

"I will call the cops, now get out and don't you ever try to talk to me again. Don't come near me or the kids," I said in the calmest voice I could. " We are done." Stacy left crying and I went back and sat down. After awhile I went into Tate's room only to see that they were both fast asleep. I walked into my room and threw myself on my bed. **_Why? Why does everything happen to me? Why can't I have a good woman? _**I fell asleep…again.

**Erynn's POV**

"Randy…Randy…Randy!"

"No, I'm sorry, Erynn, I'm sorry."

"Randy, what are you talking about?" I said shaking him.

"Whoa, what are you doing here? How did you get in?"

"I'm here because I have been calling for 3 hours and when Alana answered the phone I knew something was up, and the door was open. Have you been crying? Your eyes are all red," I said touching his face. " You're warm, are you feeling okay?"

"Erynn, I'm fine, and I broke up with Stacy and its just been a tough day."

"Oh, sorry… I still think you have a slight fever, so just stay here, I will get a thermometer," I said getting off the bed.

"No stay here," he said grabbing my hand. "I don't want you to leave me again."

"Randy, I never went anywhere, I have been around, you just haven't needed me. That's how I have been watching you."

"Okay, but I need to tell you something."

"K, what is it?"

"I love you, and I have missed you so much, and I thought I was going to go crazy without you."

"Randy, your sick, lie down. Let me go get a thermometer." He let go and I went and got a thermometer. I brought it back and he covered up his head.

"Orton, what's wrong?"

"I just got a call from Vince, and at Judgment Day, instead of fighting Dave for my belt, I'm going to fight that mystery person." I dropped the thermometer. "What?"

"Nothing, I hope you get better, and whatever happens Sunday, I want you to know that I have always loved you." I then ran out.

"Erynn, wait," Randy said catching up to me. "Whatever happens Sunday isn't going to ruin what you and I have. I promise."


	13. Who is it?

**Chapter 13**

**Sunday Night- Judgment Day**

**Mystery Person's POV**

"Oh, John, what am I gunna do?" I asked pacing back and forth in my locker room.

"Well, you can tell him, which will make him mad or… you can go out there and fight. Then, he will probably unmask you, be mad, and feel bad."

"I think I want to go with number two, cause I already told him it was me."

"Okay, well whatever happens, good luck, and I'm here if anything happens."

"Thanks John, but I think I will be okay." I said hugging him and putting my mask on.

**Jerry- **" Michael, it's the main event. The one and only match people are dying to see, Randy Orton versus the masked stranger."

**Michael-** "It will be good, but I have a feeling it will be very brutal and that everyone will be shocked."

**Jerry- **"Michael, you have been saying things ever since this whole thing happened. Is there something you need to tell us?"

**Michael-** "No King, its just a feeling."

**Jerry- ** "Okay, well here comes Orton."

"Tonight…tonight is the night that I am going to unmask the mystery person, and tonight will be the night when he will pay for what he has done." Randy put the microphone down and started doing his usual pacing back and forth in the ring. Then, the lights went off. I ran out and quietly got into the ring. I crawled to the top turnbuckle and just waited. The lights finally came on and I was staring straight into the eyes of The Legend Killer. He came at me like a snake striking at its prey. I dodged him by jumping over him from the top rope. I turned around and I ran and dropkicked him into the turnbuckle. I jumped up on the ropes and punched him multiple times until he power bombed me into the ground. He got to his feet and just watched me squirm around on the ground. He started kicking me and I knew I wouldn't be able to handle much more. He got to the corner and I knew what was coming so I shut my eyes and prayed for the best.

Randy's POV

I got to the corner and was just about to punt this person into next Friday when I remembered something.

_Flashback-_

___The masked stranger grabbed the back of my neck, pulled me near, and kissed me. That is when it hit me, this was no man, it was a woman._

End of Flashback-

I stopped my foot right beside her head and picked her up. I got a microphone and started talking.

"Erynn, I cant hurt this girl anymore than I already have, come out here and unmask her," I waited for Erynn, but she never came, before I could talk again Stacy's music came on and she came out with a microphone.

"Randy, how about you unmask her, I mean you're the one she has been bothering."

"Stacy, go away. I will get Stephanie out here and I'm sure she would be glad to fire you."

""Orton, just do it."

"Steph, can you come out here?" Stephanie's music came on and she too came out with a microphone.

"Stacy's right Randy, unmask her."

"Stephanie!"

"Oh, fine, Stacy, your fired… Now unmask her."

"Fine," I put down the microphone and grabbed the bottom of the mask. She grabbed my hand with all the strength she had left.

"Don't," she said before letting go of my hand. I felt awful, but I wanted to know who it was, so I took off her mask slowly so I wouldn't hurt her.

"Randy! Don't do that man, you don't know what your about to see."

"You're right, John, I don't know what I'm about so see, that's the whole reason for the whole unmasking thing."

"Well, whatever then." John walked back out and I continued taking of the mask. I slipped it off and I couldn't believe my eyes. I almost dropped her. I felt so bad that I couldn't even show how mad I was. I fell to my knees and put her on the ground. I just couldn't believe it. I called for paramedics, and then while they were getting her situated I walked up the ramp, still not believing what just happened.

**~ Hey everyone, hope you liked the chapter… I would like to dedicate this chapter to one of the readers who have been reading this since the beginning… Therefore, hardyrhodescenafan1 this chapter is for you… Thanks for reading… Mrs. RKOCena, the next chapter is for you. Thanks much everyone…keep reviewing…~**

**~HardyGurl21~**


	14. OKC Here We Come

Chapter 14

Erynn's POV

"Randy," I said once I saw him. He turned and looked, but kept on walking. "Randy!" I yelled grabbing his arm.

"Leave me alone, Erynn. I don't have time for this."

"You said whatever happened last night wouldn't ruin what we had."

"Yeah, well that was before I knew that you were the mystery woman."

"I told you it was me, buy you didn't believe me. I never meant for it to hurt you, you brought it up on yourself by not believing me."

"Psh, whatever," he said walking off. I sighed and turned around and walked off to my locker room. I didn't know what to do, John was vacationing off in the Bahamas with his dad, and I'm here to walk out, by myself, in front of everyone and apologize or whatever Stephanie wants me to do.

I went most of the night without seeing Randy or Stephanie, but I knew that once Randy was out there he would call me out. Therefore, I sat and waited. I waited and waited and waited, but I never heard from anyone. I looked at the time and it was ten, so I packed up my stuff and left. I decided to call my dad and see what his thoughts on the whole ordeal were.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Daddy, how are you?"

"I was good until I watched Judgment Day. How are you sweetie?"

"Oh, I'm okay, it's just that Randy wont even look at me."

"Sweetheart, do you realize how much you hurt him? Erynn, he loves you, and you completely kept something very important from him. He has a right to be angry with you."

"Yeah, but, I really don't know what to do…"

"Try apologizing… have a good night Erynn, bye." Then the phone went dead. I put it back in my pocket and continued driving. When I got around Charlotte, I decided that I would just stay with my dad and go with him to Oklahoma City.

Saturday Morning

"Erynn, get up, its time to go. The plane leaves at noon."

"I'm up, I'm up… let me get dressed and do my hair and makeup and I will be down."

"Okay, do you want breakfast?"

"No, I'm fine, but thanks." I said brushing my hair. I put it up in a ponytail and did my makeup. After about 10 minutes of that, I went to my closet and pulled out my favorite Oklahoma Sooners tank top, (Ima HUGE Fan…I was born there…like literally) and some jean shorts. I was ready at about 10:30. We left at 10:45 and headed to the airport. We got there at 11:30 and we grabbed our tickets and went to board the plane. As usual we got 1st class seats so the fans wouldn't smother us. It took forever for everyone to board so a lady came up and asked us if we would like a drink. My dad bought each of us one. The lady then asked for a quick picture. We took one and signed our names. I fell asleep after that and didn't wake up until my ears started popping and my dad shook me.

"What's happening?"

"We are landing."

"Oh, okay. We in Oklahoma City?"

"Yeah, we have a couple of hours before we have to meet Vince, so if you want to go to the mall you can."

"Okay, but how in the world am I supposed to get there?"

"In that," my dad said pointing out the window at a 2010 black Corvette.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you got me that."

"Well, lets just say it's an early birthday gift."

"Oh, yeah, my birthday is in two weeks. I am gunna be twenty-three. I had so much stuff on my mind that I forgot all about it."

"I know, and that's why I gave you such a great present."

"Ah, thanks daddy, I love you."

"Love you too baby girl, now lets go."

"Alright. Lets do this."

~Hey everyone, I want to thank you for reading once again and Mrs. RKOCena this chapter is for you. Everyone keep reviewing its looking good. I was gunna tell you all something, but I seemed to have forgotten…OH YEAH, I am writing the next chapter to Happy Ending? In addition, I am also writing a new story…I am going to put the first chapter up, but I have three so far. So I will add the other two once you all tell me what you think… I think it's pretty good, and if you read closely, you might get a sneak peek about what might happen in the future on this story… Read closely…And you will love it…I promise… but its not as good as this one just yet…Once again…thank you all stay tuned to the other chapters are coming up and the other stories are coming. ~

~HardyGurl21~


	15. I Love You, I Really Do!

Chapter 15

Oklahoma City Mall

**Randy's POV**

"Hey, your Randy Orton, can I have your autograph?" A little girl asked me as I walked into the mall.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Alaina, my big brother watches you and he got me to watch too. You're a great wrestler."

"Thank you, here you go, nice meeting you Alaina."

"You too Mr. Orton," she said skipping off. I smiled and walked over to the jewelry. Erynn's birthday in two weeks and even though I was mad at her I wanted to get her something. I walked down one aisle and didn't see anything she would like so I started down the next aisle when I saw her. She was looking at a necklace. I turned my back to her and pretended to look for something. I looked around and saw she was gone and I went over to the necklace. It was a diamond necklace that was in the shape of E. It was three thousand dollars. I grabbed it and went to the check out. I bought it and headed to the arena.

Erynn's POV

I found a pretty necklace that I was for sure I wanted. It had another necklace that went with it for a guy and you got to pick a letter for it. I went to the other aisle to get the necklace with an R on it, but when I got back the necklace I wanted was gone. I wanted to cry, but I didn't, so I bought the R necklace and left for the arena.

**Jerry- **"Welcome to Monday Night Raw, we are here in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma. I'm Jerry Lawler and I'm here with Michael Cole. Lets go backstage and see what our champion is up to."

"Randy?" I said knocking on his locker room door.

"Huh?" He said opening his door.

"This is for you," I said handing him the box.

"Thanks," he said as I walked away.

Randy's POV

I opened the box and there was a little letter inside. Under the letter was a necklace; it had an R on it. I read the letter as I picked up the necklace.

Dear Randy,

I am sorry for hurting you the way I did, I never meant it to turn out this way. I bought you this necklace to show how sorry I am. There was another necklace, for a girl, that went with it, but when I went back to get it, it was gone. I hope you can forgive me.

Love, Erynn

I banged my fist on the wall and ran out to find Stephanie. When I found her, there were tears streaming down my face.

"Randy? What's wrong?"

"I need you to do me a favor," I said trying to sound calm.

"Okay, what is it?"

"Well…" I whispered in her ear about what I wanted to happen.

"Okay, I can do that," she said patting me on the back.

"Thanks, Steph," I said walking away.

"Your welcome, Randy."

Two Weeks Later Monday Night RAW

"I wanted to come out here and say a few words. Over the past month or so, Erynn, who was e mystery woman, kept bothering me and I wanted to take care of it. We fought and I found out it was her and I was upset. Since then, I have lost both my best friends, one of which I fell in love with. I was a jerk and they don't deserve a friend like that, but today is Erynn's birthday and well, I have something for you Erynn." I put the microphone down and waited.

He music came on and she walked out. She walked up the stairs and got into the ring.

"Erynn, I apologize for being a jerk and I hope you can forgive me, here," I said giving her the little box.

"Thanks," she said opening the box.

"I saw you looking at it at the mall the other day and when you gave me this R pendent, and said it went with another necklace, I knew I had gotten the match."

"Randy, thank you so much. I forgive you," she said grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me toward her face. "I love you," she said kissing me.

"I love you too. I really do."

~Hey guys, hope you liked the new chapter…I am trying to get a chapter written for Happy Ending? However, I cannot really think of anything. I am trying though. Keep reading and please review there will be another chapter for something on tomorrow. Love you guys…Bye! ~

**~HardyGurl21~**


	16. Great Night? I Think Not

Chapter 16

Erynn's POV

**Wednesday-St. Louis, Mizzou**

"So, will I get treated like this all the time when I spend the night? I said giggling as Randy brought me breakfast.

"It depends, will you make me happy?"

"I guess, but it depends if the kids are here or with your parents."

"I can make sure they stay more often," he said crawling into the bed. "I love you Erynn."

"I love you too Orton," I said kissing him. He deepened the kiss and I pushed him away. "I have to go Randy."

"Ah, why?"

"I have a photo shoot to go to," I said climbing out of the bed.

"Okay, bring me back some good pictures," he said smirking.

"I will, see you Monday Orton."

"Bye Flair," he said watching me walk out of the house.

Photo Shoot

"Why you looking so happy Flair?" My best friend Danielle Moore asked.

"Well, lets just say I had a great night last night," I smirked.

"Oh, sounds like someone got busy…" the diva search winner proclaimed.

"Dani, quiet," I said blushing.

"Oh, sorry. I'll be quiet," she said covering her mouth.

"Good, now lets do this," I said acting as if I was Randy.

"Okay," Dani said going along with the act.

"So, how is Monica?"

"Oh, she is good, keeping busy. She is going to D.C. in a week."

"Oh, fun," I said sarcastically.

"When is Ariann coming?"

"Well, she will be here Monday, at Raw, in D.C. I really don't know where she is at the moment though."

"Oh, well, we better stop talking. The photographer looks a little ticked off."

"Yeah, Haha," I said flirtly waving at the photographer. We got done and the photographer gave us our photos and we went to lunch.

"So, tell me, how is Mr. Orton?" Dani asked eyeing me.

"Oh, he's good, he isn't as crazy as he was when Stacy was here, but he keeps getting better."

"Eli, the other way!" She said smiling.

"Oh, Amazing." I said blushing.

"Thought so," she said drinking her margarita.

"Dani, isn't it a little early to be drinking?"

"No, I'm 21, I can drink all I want," she said chugging it down.

"Okay, but you better be sober Monday, cause McMahon will kill you," I said acting serious.

"I will, don't worry about me," she said ordering another. We sat and talked until her head hurt enough for her to stop. We then headed to our hotel room. Dani got into bed and fell fast asleep, unlike me, who was waiting on Randy to call. I ended up dozing off, but woke up when my phone vibrated.

"Hello?" I said yawning.

"Hey babe, sorry I didn't call sooner, I just got to the club."

"Uh huh," I said still half asleep.

"Well, I came back to the back room and called to tell you I made it and to thank you for well you know."

"Am I dreaming? Randy Orton just thanked me for spending the night with him," I said giggling.

"Yeah, well, I am gunna go party, see you Monday. I love you," he said hanging up.

"I love you too Randy," I said sighing. I put my phone on the charger and went back to bed. I wonder how much he really does love me. I also wonder if he knows how much I really love him. I sighed again and fell asleep.

Randy's POV

I hung up the phone and sat down on the couch. Someone walked in and my jaw dropped.

"John told me you would be in here and well, I thought we could talk," she said sitting down beside me.

"Um, yeah, sure…" I said scooting away from her.

"I just wanted to say I miss you. I know you miss me too, you cant deny it," she said putting her hand on my leg.

"Actually I can, I don't miss you at all. I'm doing perfectly fine on my own," I harshly commented moving her hand off my leg.

"Randy, what happened? You seem so different."

"Yeah, I grew up. Something you haven't bothered to do. I kinda had to, I mean I'm raising two kids on my own," I said standing up.

"Randy!"

"No, leave me alone!" I yelled opening the door. She came over and just planted a big kiss on me, right in front of Melina. I pushed her away from me and Melina shook her head and walked away. I ran after her.

"Melina! Wait, let me explain."

"Oh, don't explain to me, explain to Erynn," she said walking away.

"Erynn," I whispered.

"Who's Erynn?" I turned around to the woman who probably just ruined my relationship with Erynn.

"My girlfriend," I said stomping off.

Erynn's POV

"Mel, I'm trying to sleep, this better be important."

"It is, Randy needs to tell you something, so if I were you I would call him."

"Okay, but its 4 in the morning."

"You really need to call him," she said hanging up. I hung up and dialed Randy's number.

"Hey, I was just about to call you," he said sounding worried.

"Mel said I needed to call you, and that you had something to tell me. What's going on Randy?"

"Well, someone showed up, well she kissed me, and Melina happened to be right there to see it."

"Who was it?" I asked. Randy breathed heavily and let out a big sigh. I could tell this was not good. "Randy, who was it?"

"Sam…"

"Sam!"

~Hey, I hope you liked the chapter…Oh and I forgot to tell everyone…What happens in this story doesn't always go along with the story Ariann is in…I didn't really feel like writing something twice in two different stories…I am going to try and keep them out of each others stories as much as possible, but I want them in there for later. I have a great thing in my mind about what is going to happen…so stay tuned.

**Next Chapter: What happens between Randy and Erynn? What will happen on Monday?**

**~HardyGurl21~ **


	17. Gauntlet

Chapter 17

"Erynn, I swear I didn't kiss her, she kissed me."

"Okay, well, we will talk about this on Monday."

"Ok, well, I love you, and I'm sorry, goodnight."

"Bye, Randy," I said hanging up.

**Monday at noon- Airport in D.C.**

"Erynn!" I heard someone scream. I turned around to find my sister Ariann. She ran up and gave me a hug.

"I'm so glad your back, this week sucked without you."

"Oh, I'm sure, haha," I said looking behind her. Dave and my dad were walking together and talking about who knows what and behind them; with his hands shoved in his pocket was Randy. I gave Dave and my dad a hug and then I ran and jumped in Randy's arms.

"Hey you, how you doin?" I said giving him a kiss.

"Well, I'm better now," he said hugging me. "I'm so sorry."

"Randy, don't worry about it, its not like you kissed her back right?"

"Yeah, I guess your right," he said spinning me around.

**Arena- 8:00 p.m.**

"So, you sure your okay? You haven't been yourself since the whole incident."

"Ya, I'm fine," Randy said. "Don't worry about me."

"Okay, but still, it doesn't bother me. I don't know why it would bother you."

"It just does, I'm scared that since I told her you were my girlfriend that she is gunna hurt you or something."

"You told her what?" I said wide-eyed.

"I told her you were my girlfriend."

"Well, for one, I'm not your girlfriend, and two, your gunna make me die because you said that." I said giggling.

"Well, I was gunna ask you to be, but I guess not."

"No, no, no…ask me."

"Erynn, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course, so now that we are officially together, can we tell everyone?"

"Why not?" he said smiling.

"Thank you!" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem," he said watching me skip off out of the locker room.

"Ariann! Guess what?"

"What?" my twin sister asked.

"Randy and I are official," I screeched.

"Haven't you always been together?"

"Well, no… everyone thought we were so we just went along with it, he never really officially asked me until today. I guess we were kinda more like friends with benefits until now."

"Oh, well, I met someone today, I think _she_** (Hint Hint)** is going to be working here soon."

"That's good, well, I have a championship match against Santino… or well Santina. Hahaha, I wonder when he is going to give up on being a woman," I said giggling.

"Yeah, well, good luck out there."

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug. I ran to the gorilla position just in time for my music to come on. I did my usual thing and started talking to the fans.

"Tonight, I will become the WWE Women's Champion. This Santina Marella will be no more. In addition, for the main even Randy will be taking on my dad. I'm not too fond of this, but Rand, please don't hurt him that bad."

Santina came out and we started the match. She went to the rope and did her girly thing and I just went over and hit her over the top rope and onto the ground. I ran and jumped on the turnbuckle and jumped on her and punched her enough times to make her bleed. I knew that I would have to pin her to win the belt so… I dragged her into the ring. My god was she heavy. I pinned her one…two… she kicked out. I got in my stance for _my _RKO and once she got up. I hit it, 1…2…3… I was the new women's champion.

"And the winner, and the new WWE Women's Champion, Erynn Lei Flair!" Lillian announced with so much excitement. I mean it was in the script and all, but I guess everyone was tired of Santina. Before I knew it, all the divas were out in the ring with me, including Beth, congratulating me on my win. When they heard Randy's music play, they all walked back up the ramp.

"You know, I always knew that champions belonged together. I just didn't expect it to be you and I. I mean, how did we even get together? You're a face, I'm a heel. That just does not cut it, but something about you, just made me feel as though I have to be good around you. I don't understand it, I never have felt that way, but its probably the best feeling I have had since the other night," he said smiling. The crowd started the whole "Oooo…" thing and my face was red. He came over and gave me a big kiss and a hug. Then the fans went into their "Aww…" mode. That made me blush. Randy walked up the ramp and turned around.

"Oh, and congratulations." I smiled and watched him walk out. Even if it was in the script, I was happy. I threw my belt in the air and jumped out of the ring. I ran up the ramp, turned around, and raised the belt about my head.

"Erynn," someone said making me turn around. "My name is Samantha Speno, and I'm your new general manager. I would like to advise you that you are not done wrestling. You have three more matches; one, a no disqualification handicap match. Two, a normal handicap match, and last but not least a normal match. If I was you, I would get back in the ring because your first match starts now."

I ran and got in the ring and turned around to see Randy yelling at her. She turned to me and said;

"Your first handicap match is against these three superstars, The Big Show, Umaga, and Mark Henry," she said laughing. I sighed and the Big Show pushed Randy down as he made his way to the ring. Randy just watched him. Umaga and Mark Henry came out and I was ready. I had the whole thing planned out I just needed some help. The bell was rung and I took off up the ramp. I ran backstage and into the first door, I saw. The divas locker room.

"Guys! What do I do?" I said yelling at them.

"Get out!" they yelled pushing me out the door. I saw Umaga and I ran through the hall until I was pulled into a storage room. I knew it was over then, they had gotten me. I tried to scream, but a hand covered my mouth, it was not big like the three men I was wrestling, but who knows. The door swung open and I saw Mark Henry look around. Whoever had me was someone who wasn't in the match. I door shut and the man turned me around.

"Cody!"

"Shh… here's the plan," he said whispering in my ear.

"Got it, now let me go," I said opening the door and sprinting to the ring. I ran and slid into the ring and waited. I knew they weren't together so I was waiting on at least one. I turned around into the hand of the Big Show. I sure hope what Cody said was right. He lifted me in the stance for the choke slam and right before he threw me down I heard a chair hit. He let go of me, but he didn't fall. The chair kept hitting and hitting until Big Show fell. I then was thrown on top of him to get the three count. I gave Randy a hug and Cody and Ted ran out. I gave them all a hug and heard Sam say something.

"You are just going to love your next match," she said laughing evilly.

"Sam, don't you think you have put her through enough?" Randy asked.

"No, I don't. That's why her next match is against you, Ted, and Cody. Erynn, you are facing Legacy right now, and oh Randy, if you don't touch her, you will be fired."

"Sam," Randy said looking over at me. I smiled and motioned him to bring it on. He shook his head and Cody and Ted got on the outside of the ropes and watched. Randy walked over to me and then looked back at Sam. He looked and me and just touched me right in the middle of my face with his index finger. I laughed and he went and tagged Cody in. Cody ran toward me and I tripped him. He looked up and laughed at me. I picked him up to his feet and he Irish whipped me into the ropes. He then went and tagged Ted in. Ted just stood there and then tagged Randy in.

"Randy, if you do not RKO Erynn, I will fire you." Randy looked at her and then at me. He walked over to me and once again shook his head. He grabbed a microphone and got back in the ring.

"Then, I quit."

~Long chapter…lol took forever to type… Review!!! Oh, and I know you all thought that they was dating, but do any of you guys recall when Randy asked her out? Nope! He didn't lol Hahaha….


	18. Murderer!

Chapter 18

"Randy, no," I said begging him. " Don't do this, just do the freakin RKO on me."

"I cant, I cant hurt you again. I'm a monster, I mean look at what I did to Batista, Hunter, Stephanie, Vince, I don't want to add you to that list," he said looking down at his hands.

"Well, Erynn looks like you won your second match too. Now, your third match. Your opponent, is me," Sam said entering the ring. I wasn't hurt at all; I knew I could do this. I smirked and this time I meant it, instead of being in a storyline. Whatever I did to her would be payback for everything she has done, not only to me, but also to her own family.

"Bring it on Speno," I said smiling. She did all right. She was tough, not as tough as me, but tough. She learned from Randy, or well that is what I'm guessing. I laughed and hit her with a nice forearm. She stumbled back and I knew I had her, no matter what I would do, I would get the pin. I mean seriously, its just Sam.

Randy's POV

I didn't know what I just did, but all I could think about was the kids. I knew they were watching and I just couldn't. None of this was in the script, Sam just wanted Erynn hurt. I knew it. I walked backstage and watched the match for there with John. I could tell he was nervous, I mean, what 25-year-old guy bites on their nails? Haha, I knew there was nothing to worry about. Erynn learned from the best, but then again, Sam was always around us when we were kids. I got nervous, and then Ariann showed up.

"Hey, why is Sam fighting Erynn? She said she had some unfinished business to take care of. I didn't know Erynn was the unfinished business."

"I didn't either, wait hold on, be right back," I said jolting off into m locker room. "Tate, Tate, come here. I have to ask you something."

"What is it daddy?"

"When you first came to stay with me, you didn't talk, what did your mommy do to make you not want to talk?" he looked at me horrified, then at the screen and saw Erynn fighting Same and the steel cage was coming down.

"She hurt Kimberly, I watched, she hit her with something sharp and shiny. Kimberly fell and there was red stuff. Daddy! She is going to hurt Erynn." I sprinted right out the door.

"Randy, what's going on?" John asked running after me.

"Don't let that cage come down John, don't."

"Got it," he said running toward Ariann. He grabbed her arm and ran out.

"Vince! Vince!" I screamed down the halls.

"What is it Randy?"

"We gotta get Erynn out of there, and fast."

"Randy, what are you talking about? The show is over."

"No, Sam is in there, I need all the fans to get out of here, and I need Erynn out."

"Okay, okay."

Erynn's POV

I knew something was up when the cage started coming down. I didn't really think of it at first, but I could sense something was wrong. I tried to dodge everything she threw at me, but before I could make a run for it, the cage was already down. I shook it like crazy and then saw John and Ariann run out.

"Erynn!" Ariann screamed banging on the cage. I turned and she lunged at me, but I ducked and rolled away.

"Sam, what are you doing?"

"Erynn, you took my life from me. My husband, my children, you even took my house. When we were little, you always had Randy at you r side. You were like his guiding light, but Erynn, this is the end, cause your light is going out," I turned my head and in like slow motion I saw all the fans being escorted out.

"Erynn!" I heard and turned quick enough to see Randy going nuts against the cage and to feel a sharp pain cut right through my stomach. Then, it all went black. I opened my eyes a little enough to see Randy crying.

"It's going to be okay, I promise," I whispered using all of my strength to squeeze his hand. Then, my eyes shut.

~Ah, I know, short chapter right? It left you wondering though. In addition, Randy thought he was the monster. Come to find out, Sam was the real monster and the one with the problems. I really don't hate Sam in real life; she just was perfect for the part. Oh, and the whole Tate thing, I bet you didn't see that coming. The next chapter is going to be pretty upsetting, you might need tissues. Thanks for reading and keep reviewing. ~

**~HARDYGURL21~**


	19. Forgive Me

**Chapter** **19**

~**WOOHOO**! **Chapter** **19**…**so** **close** **to** **twenty**… I **want** **to** **thank** **you** **all** **for** **reading** **and** **sticking** **with** **this** **story**… I **think** **Ima** **make** a **sequel**, **but** **just** **tell** **me** **what** **you** **think** **and** I **will** **work** **on** **it**! **Here** **you** **go**! **Chapter** **19**! ~

**Warning: Tissues Are Advised!**

"Let me in!" I screamed banging on the Intensive Care Unit room door.

"Sir, we are going to have to ask you to leave the premises."

"No! I'm not leaving until I know she is okay!" I yelled right in the nurse's face.

"Well, her chances are very low."

"What?" I banged my fists against the wall and fell to the ground in tears. Blood streamed down my hands from where they hit. I didn't feel the pain. I felt nothing, nothing at all. I don't know how I could have felt nothing, but I sure as heck didn't really care at the moment. The nurse knelt down beside me.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"Sure, I mean it pretty much was my fault anyways."

"Okay, well lets go get you cleaned up and you can tell me what all happened," she said lending me a hand.

"Okay." She cleaned my hands up and bandaged them while I told her the whole story.

"So, you two had just started dating?" she asked tugging on the bandage ever so lightly.

"Yeah, I mean I would have asked her earlier, but we have been through a lot you know? I really love her."

"I'm sure you do, and right now the doctors are doing everything they can to save her."

"I know, but I just don't want to lose her again."

"I understand, how about you go sit in the waiting room and I will go get you some coffee, because I have a feeling you will be here quite a while."

"Okay, oh, and thanks," I said putting a smile on my face. I went and laid on the couch and turned on the news. It was about the WWE and about what happened to Erynn. They were interviewing Mr. McMahon.

"So, Vince, what was this whole incident about?"

"Well, for the first time, I don't know. None of this was a part of the script."

"Can you give us any information on Erynn? Or at least an update?"

"No, its private information and until I get the go ahead I am not allowed to give any information."

"Well, what does this do for the future of the WWE?"

"WWE programs will not be performed or aired for the next two weeks. We want our viewers to get over the fact that they saw one of our top divas get stabbed. When it does come back on not only will we be more cautious about who we hire, there will be a championship match with all the divas. I think they all deserve a match if Erynn isn't going to be here to hold onto her title."

"Okay, well thank you and we all are praying that Erynn gets better. That was Mr. McMahon…" I shut the TV off and Ric walked in. He gave me a hug and sat next to me.

"Have they said anything?"

"No," how can I tell him that she probably wont live?

"Are you sure?"

"Actually Ric, they said she probably… wont make it," I said in a whisper. He started crying and I couldn't help it. I went over and gave him a hug. A few minutes later Ric had finally fallen asleep and the nurse walked in. She handed me my coffee and looked at Ric.

"Is that her dad?"

"Yeah, and that is her twin sister walking in," I said pointing towards Ariann.

"Randy, I'm so glad to see you. Have you heard anything?"

"I can go check," the nurse offered.

"Would you, please?" Ariann asked. Ariann hugged me and sat down beside her dad.

"Why does something bad have to happen when things are just getting good?" Its like God doesn't want Erynn and I together."

"Randy, don't say that. You and Erynn are meant to be. Believe me."

"Well, it sure seems like it."

"You guys?" the nurse said walking towards us.

"Yeah, any news?"

"Yes, they just got out of surgery. She pulled through it, but she has lost a lot of blood. They need a blood donor, we checked her family's information, and there seems to be no one that has the same blood type."

"I do, I gave her blood when we were little. Take as much as you need," I said putting my hand in front of her.

"How can no one in the family have the same blood type. I'm her twin and we don't have the same blood type?"

"Yeah, no one in your family does. Randy, she needs a lot, you could suffer major headaches and dizziness for quite sometime."

"I understand, just take it," she took me to a room and got a needle.

"This might hurt a bit, and you might get dizzy after awhile."

"Its fine," I said lying back. It was about 5 minutes later when I started getting dizzy. She had half a bag full and it was almost enough so I pretended that nothing was happening.

"Randy? I'm done," she said moving me.

"What?"

"Yeah, you kinda passed out, I told you to tell me if you were feeling dizzy or light headed and when I looked up you were out of it."

"Oh, well did you get enough?"

"Yeah, I'm taking it right now. You just stay and rest."

"Okay," I said closing my eyes. I don't know how long I slept, but I was awoken by doctors pushing a bed in beside me. I turned over and saw Erynn's pale, unconscious face. I got up and touched her face. It was cold.

"What's wrong?" I asked looking at the doctors.

"Nothing, her blood is just falling back into rhythm and the medicine is kicking in."

"When will she wake up?"

"She is in a coma right now, we are going to say she wont wake up for at least a month or so."

"Oh, can I talk to her?"

"Sure, go right ahead. We will be back to check on her in about 30 minutes," the doctor said walking out. I kneeled down beside her bed and started crying.

"This is going to sound so weird, but the doctors said I could talk to you and that you could hear me. So here I go. Um, I am really sorry, I know it was all my fault and I shouldn't have told her you were my girlfriend. I wish she would have hurt me instead. I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you. Please wake up," I said crawling up beside her, brushing her hair away from her face. I kissed her lightly, but pulled away at the coldness of her lips. My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Randy. Its Vince, how are you?"

"I've been better, why?"

"We want you to go on a major heel streak."

"You want me to come back. So soon?"

"Randy, you are our WWE Champion."

"I know, I just thought I would be able to stay here until she woke up."

"We need you here Randy. You can't do any good just talking to a lifeless body."

"Fine, give me a couple of days," I said sighing.

"You have a week."

"Kay, bye."

"Bye, and get some rest." I hung up. I sighed and looked back at Erynn.

"You are going to hate me so much for this," I said kissing her cheek and walking out of the room.

1 week later 3 a.m.

"Bye, babe. I love you," I said kissing Erynn's cheek. I went to the door, picked up my bags and headed for my car. "Please forgive me."


	20. Your Dead to Me

Chapter 20

~OMG! Everyone its chapter 20…I am expecting many reviews on this on… This chapter is for all of you all who have stayed with it since the beginning of time…Love you all~

**8 months later**

**Wrestlemania**

**Jerry-** " This is going to be big Michael. A royal rumble for two titles. For the first time ever, the Women's and the Diva's Championships will be put up and every diva will be in this match."

**Michael-** "Yeah, Jerry, do you think we might see some divas from the past? Or do you think someone will show up for a surprise appearance?"

**Jerry-** "I don't know, we will just have to wait and see. Here come the first two divas who are starting the match. It is the Bella Twins. This is sure gunna be one hell of a match."

"This match is set for one fall. The last diva to be in the ring will be the Women and Diva's champion. For a diva to be out of the match both of their feet must touch the ground and they must be thrown over the top rope. Now entering at places one and two, the Bella Twins." Lillian announced.

The two sisters hugged and the bell was rung. They threw punches back and forth until Nikki kicked Brie in the stomach. She jumped on her and hit her head many times. Then the bell rang again and they saw Jillian run out. They both got up and double-teamed Jillian. They both tried throwing her out and when she went over the rope, they thought she was out, but her feet didn't touch the ground. She came back over the top rope and the twins ran at her. She pulled the rope down and out went the twins. She gained herself some time before the bell rang again. Gail Kim was next to come in as she ran down the ring. Jillian kicked her while she slid into the ring and got a quick advantage.

Later, there were 18, but the only five left were Mickie, Melina, Beth, Dani, and Ariann. They were all pretty badly beaten. Then, the music hit. Everyone including the divas turned their heads as the tall figure walked out. Everyone knew who it was, but they were all in shock.

"Coming in at 19, Stacy Keibler!" Lillian announced. Stacy got into the ring and started pounding on Ariann. She thought that Ariann was Erynn since she had no idea Erynn was out. She kept punching her, but she didn't understand why the small diva was taking so much time to retaliate. She got up off her and looked down at her. She then kicked her right in the stomach, that's when the other divas realized what was happening. They all went and attacked Stacy. Little did they all know that they were all in for a much bigger surprise. Poor Stacy was getting every little bit of confidence she had beaten out of her. When she was finally down the divas went back to work on each other. Ariann finally got up and when she saw only two divas on the ground in front of her, she got scared. Since she had been drafted to Smackdown, Michelle was the only diva that could beat her. She also knew that if Stacy could beat Erynn then she had no chance against either of them. She had the advantage though. They were both down, so she went and picked Michelle up and did her finisher, The Rising Sun on Michelle. She then picked her up and threw her over the tip rope. She was building up adrenaline fast. She turned around and was met by the same big boot that Erynn was hit with. The boot that put Erynn out. She knew it was over. She had failed to win back her championship, and she had failed her sister. Then she remembered Dave saying there were never an odd number of superstars in a battle royal or royal rumble. She smiled and used all of her strength to get up. Stacy was up waiting for her and she kicked her again. She threw Ariann over the rope, turned around, and started taunting. Ariann held on though. She held on until she heard a familiar entrance song. She turned to face Stacy and smirked at her. Then she let go of the ropes. Once again, everyone turned their heads, but instead of staring in silence, they all stood up and cheered. Stacy was shocked. She just stood there, with her mouth wide open, staring at the diva coming down the ramp.

"And coming in at number 20… Making her surprise return to the WWE, Erynn Lei Flair!" Everyone started cheering.

Erynn's POV

Everyone was cheering for me. I can't believe they missed me so much. I put the microphone up to my mouth and everyone got quiet.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. They finally decided to bring you back huh? Well, they brought me back too. Shall we see who the better diva is? I mean you beat up my sister thinking it was me. You must have some anger towards me," I said dropping the microphone and sliding into the ring. She never hit me once before I RKO'ed her. I then picked her up and threw her out of the ring. The bell rang.

"And the new Unified Women's Champion is, Erynn!" Lillian came up and hugged me. I smiled and took her microphone.

"Wow, what a crowd. I just wanted to say thanks. I want you to know that without you guys, I would not be where I am right now. Now…"

I was cut off by Legacy's music. Cody and Ted ran to the ring. They both picked me up and hugged me.

"Erynn, we missed you so much."

"I missed you two too. Now, I have a question. Where's my Randy at?" I said smiling.

"Well, um… Cody, you tell her," Ted said pushing the microphone in Cody's chest.

"Randy has changed Erynn. Ever since um… your accident, he doesn't trust anyone. He turned on us and every time we see him, he is always looking cautious."

"Why would he be like that?"

"You're his girlfriend, shouldn't you know?"

"He left before I woke up from being in a coma. I haven't seen him since right before the accident. I am going to find him."

"His match is up next, why don't you just sit with Jerry and Michael and when his match is over you can confront him."

"There is no need to confront me. If I were you two I would get out of that ring right now," Randy said walking down to the ring. Ted and Cody got out of the ring while Randy slid in and just stared them down until they were out of sight. Then he turned to face me. He sighed and looked down. I walked around him and then got right in his face.

"You know, when I woke up, I knew you weren't going to be there, but what upset me the most is that you never called or anything to see how I was!" Then I slapped him. "Your dead to me Orton!" I said throwing the microphone down and ripping off my E necklace. I started walking past him and he grabbed my arm and swung me around so I was facing him again. I knew he was mad, and so did everyone else. He got up real close and whispered,

"I would hurt you, but your lucky I care for you," he said letting go of my arm. I smirked and walked away. I was halfway up the ramp when I felt him grab my hand. He turned me toward him and he saw my eyes were scared. Then he kissed me. It wasn't like the kisses we used to share, this one was rough. I touched my lips and ran the rest of the way up the ramp. Cody and Ted ran up to me.

"What was that all about?"

"I don't know, but whatever Vince did to Randy, I'm going to make sure I get my old Randy back and I'm gunna make sure that this Randy goes away forever. I want my old Randy back." I said not knowing that I was actually on the titration and that the man in the ring had a tear rolling down his face.

**~Im expecting Reviews!!!! Oh and check out my first one shot...I was thinking of making it a real story...Like with chapters...tell me what you think.~**


	21. Behind Locked Doors

**Chapter 21**

**Monday Night RAW**

"So, is he like this even when he is off camera?" I asked walking with Cody down the hall.

"Pretty much, he sometimes talks to himself too. Maybe his entrance music is getting the best of him."

"I really don't understand this. First off, why would he not trust anyone and second, why would he threaten me?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself, here he comes," Cody said walking away. I stared Randy down and when he passed me, he knew I was still staring at him. He turned around and sighed deeply.

"Flair, your burning eyes into the back of my head. What do you want?"

"I want MY Randy back."

"He ran away when his girl was stabbed. He never came back. Good luck finding him."

"I know he is there somewhere, he told me he cared for me. He didn't kiss me though. His kisses were gentle, not rough like the one last night." Randy smirked and started walking away. There was an open storage door so I ran and pushed us both in. The door came locking shut on us.

"Great, just great. I get stuck in here with the one and only goody too shoes," he said throwing his hands in the air.

"I didn't mean," he cut me off.

"Sure, you didn't. Now just sit there and keep your mouth shut." I made a little noise, crossed my arms, and sat down in the corner. I just watched him bang on the door. He stopped, sighed, and started hitting the door again.

"No one is going to hear you. They all left. Cody and I were the last people here, other than you. No one will be here until morning." He stopped and glared at me and finally sat down.

About 3 hours later, I opened my eyes to see that Randy had finally fallen asleep. I had gotten very cold and could sleep. I wanted to cuddle up right up against him like I had used to do, but I was too scared. I started crawling towards the back and started looking around for a jacket or something. Randy had on a hoodie and jeans. He was probably really warm and I was so tempted to get close to him, but I knew I couldn't. I hit my head on something metal and fell over.

**Randy's POV**

I heard something hit something metal and it woke me up fast. I looked around and with the little light in the room, I saw Erynn grabbing her head and looking over at me with tears in her eyes. I wanted to wrap my arms around her so bad, but I couldn't. I couldn't hurt her. Vince put me in this freakin storyline and I cant get out of it. God, I want her so bad.

"Flair, what are you doing?"

"I was trying to find something to cover up with, and I accidentally hit my head on this metal thing. No big deal," she said trying to get up.

"Here," I said giving her my hand. She looked at me weird and finally took my hand. I helped her over to the corner where I was sitting and took my hoodie off. It was really cold in here. I handed it to her and sat down beside her. I knew Vince would kill me when he found out, but I really didn't care at the moment. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me.

"Vince is gunna kill me," I whispered. She looked up at me and smiled. She apparently hadn't heard me. She snuggled up against me and quickly fell asleep. I sighed, kissed her head, and went to bed.

I woke up to the sound of the doorknob turning. I thought it was Vince so I moved away from Erynn, but when Dave and Ariann appeared I scooted back over towards her. They looked at me and Ariann slapped me and pushed me away. Dave picked Erynn up and walked out. Leaving me here, alone in an empty hallway. I was going to have to gain a lot of trust to get my girl back.

** Erynn's POV**

"Dave! Put me down! Jeeze, I'm fine."

"Erynn, once dad finds out your going to be in so much trouble."

"I'm 23 years old, my dad cant tell me what to do and neither can you. I'm on a mission and you just ruined part of it. Now if you don't mind, I have a mission to complete," I said walking off down the hall. I had to get Randy back, no matter what.

** Randy's POV**

"Daddy, look!" Alanna yelled running down the hall.

"What? Are you okay?" I asked running into the hallway.

"Yeah, but look! My toof is loose," she said wiggling her tooth.

"Oh, wow. That is really something. Watch that tooth, you can get some money from the tooth fairy. Don't let it get away. Oh, do you know where Tate is? Bob the Builder is on and I paused it for him."

"Yeah, he is on the phone," she said skipping off. I walked into Tate's room, took my cell out of his hand, and put it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Oh, Randy hi, Tate called. Is everything okay?"

"Its okay, oh, and about last night."

"It was nothing. Nothing happened, end of story, goodnight," I said hanging up he phone.

**~ Hey, oh, I'm going to start spelling Alanna right instead of with only one N cuz that's how its spelled, but anyways, you were probably wondering why Tate was able to call Erynn… He just clicked call twice lol very simple a two year old can do it… Review!!!~**


	22. Those Stupid Voices

Chapter 22

Erynn's POV

How could he say that? He can't just tell me tat nothing happened. I guess I just got my hopes up. Randy will never change. He is just an egotistical, cocky jerk. I'm done with him, I think. I just can't help myself, I want him so bad. I have a plan.

Tate's POV

"Daddy, where's Erynn at? Why hasn't she come home?"

"Erynn and daddy are fighting at the moment. She wont be around for awhile."

"You meany! You hurt her! I don't wike you!" I said running back into my room. I covered up with my blanket and started crying.

"Tatey? Are you okay?" Alanna whispered through the door.

"Go away, Alanna," I sniffled under the blanket. She walked in and climbed up on my bed. I looked up at her from the covers and immediately hugged her.

"He hurt Erynn, she is never coming back."

"She will, she loves us Tate, she will be back. Don't listen to what daddy says; he doesn't know what he is talking about. He has changed a lot, he talks to himself," Alanna said giggling. "Now, get some sleep. Night bud," she said kissing my forehead.

"Night Lanny," I said closing my eyes.

Randy's POV

I couldn't believe what I just heard. He said he hated me… or well doesn't like me… it's the same thing.

_Punish him…_

"Shut up, leave me alone."

_Do it, now._

"No!"

"Daddy?" I looked to see my 5 year old almost in tears. I fell to my knees and started crying. She cautiously walked over to me and rubbed my back. "Its okay, don't cry. I will stop the voices okay? Hold on, stay right there," she said running to her room. She returned with a dream catcher in hand. "I don't know if this will work, but it takes my bad dreams away. Try it," she said holding it out to me.

_Don't take it!_

I shook my head and took it from her.

"Thanks baby girl, now go to bed and get some sleep okay." She kissed my cheek, nodded, and walked to her room.

_You IDIOT!!! Put it away!_

I couldn't stop myself from listening to them. I put the dream catcher below my bed and went to sleep.

Monday Night RAW

_You can do this; just punt him in the head._

"Randy, you don't want to do this, please," I heard coming from behind me. I turned and saw Erynn halfway in tears. I looked back at the badly injured Ric Flair and then back at Erynn.

_Its time, take him out! Now!_

I listened and ran towards him.

"No!" Erynn said running into the ring. I stopped right by his head and put my foot down. Erynn looked at me and ran to her father's aid. I smirked and rolled out of the ring.

Backstage

"Are you crazy Orton?" Erynn said following me down the hall. I just smirked. "You can't just hurt people for no reason."

"That's where you're wrong Flair, I can hurt people for no reason. I can and I did. Now get lost."

"I'm worried about you Randy," she said touching my shoulder. Her touch was warm. They kept saying to walk away, but no one could walk away from the warmth of her touch, so I turned around.

Erynn's POV

He turned around and his cold blue eyes met mine. He touched my cheek, his hands so cold. He leaned into me and passionately kissed me.

_Stop!_

He stopped for some odd reason and stalked off. I was really starting to get confused. That was the real Randy, but what made him stop.

"Confused?"

"Yeah, just a little. I don't understand."

"The voices?"

"Uh huh, that's what I don't get. How does he hear them?"

"He makes himself hear them."

"Dad, how do you know all of this?"

"Cause I used to hear them too."

I turned and looked at my father. I hugged him and we walked out to the car.

"How did you stop?"

"I had people who cared about me." I saw Randy putting Tate in his car seat and then drop his bag. I ran over and picked it up. He stared at me with his icy blue eyes. Tate nudged Randy's arm and Randy turned and looked at me. He smiled lightly, turned, and got in his Hummer. I waved at Tate and Alanna as they pulled out of the parking lot.

"Hey," someone said from behind me. I turned to see the one and only Adam "Edge" Copeland.

"Hi Adam."

"It sucks doesn't it?"

"Yeah, but I'll get over it."

"Well, would you want to go out to eat, it might help you get over it."

"I'll think about it, I have to go. I tell you on Friday."

"Okay, bye."

"Cya," I said running to the car. My dad just shook his head at me. I sighed and he drove to the hotel. When we got there, Ariann and Dave were just walking in.

"Yo! Sis, wait up," I yelled running after her. She stopped and waited.

"Hey, are ya ready for Friday? Its finally the night for our debut as a tag team."

"Of course I am."

"Then why do you seem so sad? It's supposed to be exciting."

"Its mom's birthday on Friday. Dad said to make it in her memory."

"Then we will, and we will win. I mean, we are Flairs come on."

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'll see you later, I'm going to bed."

"Okay, night sis," I said hugging her.

"Night," she said catching up to Dave. Dad walked up behind me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"She is taking it really hard."

"I know, I'm just trying to be there for her, but she just doesn't open up to me at all."

"Well, don't you think it's hard for her to. I mean your mom got rid of her so she hasn't had a real family before."

"Ya, I guess so, I'm going to go to bed. Tell Tiff I said goodnight," I said kissing his cheek and walking to my room. Room 302. I opened the door and sighed. Instead of shutting the door, I ran and fell on my bed. I started crying. Little did I know, someone was in the doorway, and he was going to make a big mistake and ruin my night.

~Sorry that I haven't updated in awhile… We just had the fair and it was amazing, so I was really busy with that. I will be sure and put up more… Once school starts, I will bee really busy with that so I probably wont be writing for a while so I will put up some soon… Remember to review and give ideas cuz I'm running out of them… ~


	23. You Don't Know How Long I Have Waited

~Hey everyone! I'm sooo sorry that I haven't updated in forever. School has been hectic. Nevertheless, I think this is going to be my last chapter for this story. I was hoping to make a sequel if you guys wanted, but I just thought the time was right for this story to end. Well, at least y'all will get to see if Randy and Erynn end up together or not. Then we will focus on what will happen in the sequel. That is, if you guys vote for it on my poll!!!

Chapter 23

"I just couldn't stop thinking about you," I heard someone say. I turned around to find Adam in my room.

"How did you find me?" I said watching him move closer to me.

"Lets just say I have my ways."

"Adam, I really don't like you like that. Please leave."

"But I just got here," he said shutting the door.

"Adam, I'm serious. Leave now!"

"No," he said grabbing a hold of my arm.

"Stop your hurting me, let go!" I yelled.

He put his hand over my mouth and squeezed my hand even tighter. He pushed me onto the bed, but before he could do anything else, someone hit him from behind. I was too shocked to care whom it was and the lights were off so I couldn't exactly tell whom it was, but by the feel of his arms grabbing me, I knew who it was.

"Randy?"

"Shh, we will talk in a bit, stay quiet," he whispered carrying me to a stairway.

"Stay here, and if anyone comes hide behind the ice machine," he said sitting me on a stair.

I just nodded and watched him walk back towards my room. I knew exactly what he wanted to do and I know the voices would make it worse. I got up and slowly walked behind him. I could tell they were talking to him, because he kept mumbling something that I was too far away to hear. He got to my door and turned my way. I hid behind a plant before he could see me, and then he walked in.

"Please, don't do this Randy, I know your better than this," I said to myself when I got to the door. I pushed open the door and saw Randy holding Adam by his neck and about to punch him.

"Randy, come one, security is coming, just leave him. Lets get out of here," I said grabbing the hand that was in a fist.

It was cold, and I could feel his fist loosen up and hold my hand normally. He let go of Adam and pulled me out the door. He ran, holding my hand, all the way to the parking lot.

"I didn't see any security in there, why'd you lie to me?"

"Because I knew the voices would have made you hurt him even more than you intended to."

"Mmm, yeah, that's probably true, but you know, they aren't all that bad, they told me you were in trouble."

"Randy, you need some serious help, let me help you, please."

"Erynn, I don't need help, how many times do I need to tell you that?"

"Randy, yes, you do. Please, just get some help," I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Fine," he said walking to his car.

"I love you?" I mumbled.

He turned and smirked at me. It may not have been the nicest, but I knew from that that he would get help. I smiled and watched him pull out and take his cell phone out and dial a number. I turned and headed for my car, but stopped when I felt my phone vibrate, I opened it and smiled.

"Hello?"

"I love you too Flair," he said then hanging up. I sighed and got into my car.

"You don't know how long I have waited to hear that."

Friday Night Smackdown

"Vince, you need to put him back on Smackdown," I screamed.

"I'm sorry, Erynn, but the draft is final."

"I hate you!" I yelled slamming the door.

"Sis, are you alright?" Ariann asked running up to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Are you ready for tonight?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she smiled.

"Good, now lets go out there and kick some Bella Twin butt," I giggled, dragging her to the gorilla position. Standing before us was not only the Bella Twins, but Edge himself, with a black eye. I gulped and continued to our spot. Edge turned and started walking towards me, but then his eyes got wide and he turned around. I looked behind me, but no one was there, he must have been seeing things. Ariann had to pull me out of my little world so we could make it out on time.

We did our thing and waited on the twins. They came out as happy as ever, but with Edge. _What is he doing here?_ I thought. The twins got in the ring and I tried to ignore the fact that he was out here and to focus on the match.

Ariann and I had the upper hand for most of the match, but around the time I was trying to do Royal Mutilation, I heard someone behind me. I turned and saw Edge with a chair. I ducked and he hit Brie, then he turned and started chasing me. I ran backstage and right into the arms of someone, I truly didn't expect to be there.

"Dad, run!" I yelled pushing him away from me. I ran and when I looked back, Edge was gone.

_Hmmm, weird._

Then I saw him, coming from around the corner.

"Erynn, you can't run forever!"

"Just watch me!" I yelled running out of breath.

I pushed the exit door open and ran toward my car, but before I got there I saw a hummer. One that looked exactly like Randy's. I started running towards it and I heard its engine turn on and watched its lights come on. I smiled and quickly jumped in and the hummer sped off.

"You owe me big time Flair," he smirked.

"Don't even get me started Orton," I smiled leaning over the seat and kissing him. It was the first real kiss that we had shared that actually felt like he was back to himself.

"I missed that."

"I missed you even more," I whispered.

**~There you have it!!! They are together again!!! Now, tell me if you want a sequel, cuz I have an amazing story about their future, just tell me and I will get started… R&R!!!~**


End file.
